Orange Fur Balls and Blue Fangs
by Nayabaybeex3
Summary: This is a AU story. Saana is Ichigo's best friend/ childhood friend. She thinks he's the only one for her but, will a blue headed hottie from a rival school show her that there are other possible fish in the sea? IchigoxOC GrimmjowxOC.
1. The New year brings new things

**Nayabaybeex3 here~ well this is my first fanfic *does happy dance* after reading so many I finally decided to write my own. Yay! So um..take it away Ichi-nii!**

**Ichigo: me? **

***nods with puppy dog eyes***

**Ichigo: tch. fine. Naya does not own bleach or any of it's characters. they all belong to kubo-sensei the troll king. but she does own Saana and the story plot. **

**wooohoo now that that's done. onto the story~**

**Chapter 1. New years bring new beginnings.**

******Saana's POV**

Standing infront of his house, Saana reached into her school bag, took out her I-Phone and called her best friend. She came all the way to his house to go to school with him for their first day back as seniors at S.S Academy (Soul Society Academy) he better be up.

-RING-

-RING-

"Hello?" Ichigo said in a half awake half sleep voice that made her heart go 'Doki Doki'. _'Stop, pull yourself together'_ She thought. _'Your Saana Inoue, Ichigo's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. You should't be having these feelings!'_ Well that's what her brain told her but, her heart had a different opinion on the matter.**_  
_**

Saana did her best to put up her normal facade."You're still asleep? Gosh Ichigo. I came all the way over here to make sure your ass isn't late and now I'm going to be late." "Really thank you so very much." Adding in her usual sarcasm just for good measures.

She could hear a faint chuckle from the other line. "You're very welcome. I'll be down there in a min-"

Saana watched the door fly open. Isshin flying with it.

"Saaaannaa-channnn~"

Sidestep -CRASH-

"Ow ow ow" Ishin whimpered as he tried to get up from his crash into the nearby car. "Saana-chan, you forgot to catch me~"

"She didnt for get to catch shit" Ichigo said appearing at the door, already in his uniform ready to go. She dared to stare at him for a moment. _'Jesus he could be a model for crying out loud, with that height...and that unique orange hair...' _

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave my friends alone you stupid old man?" Ichigo demanded.

"Saana-chan~ you see how my own son talks to me?" Sobbing Isshin lounged himself at her again, only to receive a kick from his son halfway. She looked to see Mr. Kurosaki embedded to the side of a nearby car once again. She sweat dropped.

"Come on let's go Saana, before the idiot decides to get back up." Ichigo said as he turned and started walking away.

Isshin pouted. "Ichigo~ you meanie you never wanna share~"

"Sorry Mr. Kurosaki! " Saana yelled as she jogged to catch up with her best friend down the street. As soon as she fell instep with him he grumbled, "No need to apologize to that idiot."

"Yea I know I'm just being polite."

Ichigo scoffed. "...yea you being polite."

Saana puffed up. Crossing her arms she said, "Hey! I can be polite."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, and pigs can fly"

Saana enjoyed these little arguements she had with him. Catching a smile threatening to break out , she plastered her best scrowl on her face. "Shut up you over grown strawberry."

"Who you calling a straw-"

Turning her head she caught sight of Ikkaku, Orihime and Yumichika across the street.

"-berry. Oi, are you even listening to me?!"

"Hime~" She yelled and waved to her sister. Saana and Orihime were twins. Two very different sides of the same coin one could say. Her sister Orihime was frilly, bubbly, and absolutly nice to everyone, the perfect girl. Saana on the other hand may be described as a sarcastic tomboyish 'no where close to girly' type of girl. Though they share the same face and honeycutt hair they could easily be told apart.

Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance because she wasn't listening to him. Orihime and her crew crossed the street to meet them.

Saana greeted them. "Yo Cueball!" "Hey Chika."

High-fiving Yumichika she watched as Ikkaku's face reddened, with rage or with embarrassment of being called that infront of her sister. Either way, it was hilarious. Orihime decided then to step in and steer Ikkaku in the direction or their destination. School.

Taking part in idle chat with Yumichika and Ichigo, Saana almost didn't notice they had already reached the school gates where her favorite teacher greeted her. Gin Ichimaru, S.S Academy's theater teacher. Saana ran to him. "Sensei! Good morning!"

**Ichigo's POV**

Tch. He didn't see what Saana saw in that fox-faced bastard. It's true Saana and that teacher was close..._too_ close since Saana started theater club, and that just rubbed him the wrong way. _'That idiot Saana is way too comfortable around that bastard. Couldn't she tell he was a shady character?'_

_'**M****aybe she likes him' **_Something deep down inside him teased. Ichigo frowned. Saana's not that stupid he reasurred himself._  
_

He knew Saana. She and him practically grew up together. He knew what she was really like. Yeah, she had a tough shell on the outside but, on the inside (though he knews she'd hate to admit it) she was good hearted. She cared about the people close to her the most and wasn't a pushover and, he admired her for that. Saana even had a girly side to her. He found that out when he took her to the zoo once for her birthday. She actually loved cute and furry things and he was the only one who knew, besides Orihime ofcourse. Saana was his best friend and he would always look out for her. -sigh- But boy was she a headache.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hn?" Ichigo answered distractedly, watching Saana walk off with the shady character.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Saana yelled to them without looking back. "Tell pineapple head I said 'Hi'" She added.

Speaking of Renji, he was going to be late for his match! _'shit'_ He sliently cursed himself.

"I gotta go you guys!" Ichigo yelled before talking off full speed towards the kendo section of the school. He got a mumble of 'okays' from Yumichika and Ikkaku and a 'good luck' from Orihime. How did she know about the match? He shrugged it off. All he knew was Renji better be ready by the time he got there.

**Saana's POV**

"Your friend is glaring holes through my back." Ichimaru-sensei stated jokingly. "I know I usually play the bad guy but sheesh~" He said dragging out the ending.

Saana chuckled. _'Atleast he's thinking about me'_ She thought. **_'Man your pathetic.'_**Her inner voice mocked.**  
**

"So what are we doing for the spring festival this year?" She asked, looking at the cherry blossoms that beautifully surrounded the school.

"Oh, I'm still thinking about it. Maybe we should do something origianl ne~ Oh I know!" Ichimaru-sensei said clapping his hands together. "We could do a collaboration with another school!"

Saana turned her attention from the cheery blossoms to peer at the silver head teacher.

"Collaboration?" She asked tentively. She watched as he turned and gave her his signature grin. "Don't tell me you're scared to work with people you don't know."

She scoffed. "Hardly, the idea just surprised me abit.""We never worked with another school before."

Ichimaru-sensei shrugged."Well isn't that the theme of the spring festival 'with the new year brings new things'?"

"I guess" Saana answered, opening the door to the auditorium. She led the way to were her clubmates waited patiently by the stairs. Each one animated-ly engrossed in their converstations.

"Hey dweebs" Saana greeted them earning a few friendly eye rolls and 'good mornings'.

"Hey yourself." Said a silky smooth voice from behind her as she felt an arm slither around her waist.

-sigh- "Shinji, if you don't get your arm from around me I'll break it, or better yet I'll tell Hiyori so she could kick your ass." Saana threatened, stepping out of his embrace.

"You don't have to be like that just because I'm not Kurosaki." Shinji retorted.

"Screw you" She spat.

Shinji grinned "You know you wanna."

Just as Saana was about to assult him an authoritive voice interrupted her. "Now now, could I please have everyone's attention. I would like to tell everyone what it is we are doing for the spring festival this year." Ichimaru-sensei said from ontop of the stage. Once all eyes were on him he continued. "It is decided we are to do a collaboration with a neighboring school." That earned murmurs throught the facility."Sadly, I do not know what play we are to do and the school we are collaborating with said we could choose so, any suggestions?"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"Othello!"

"A west side story!"

"Snow white!"

Saana sighed. Most of the suggestions had a prince and princess role in them, and knowing her she'll get the lead.

"How about we make our own story-plot?"

That, was Shinji's brilliant idea. Thank god! If it was one thing she knew, it was that Shinji hated sappy love stories just as much as she did.

"Hmmm...that sounds interesting. ok you are on duty to write the play along with Amber." Ichimaru-sensei ordered.

"Haa?!" Shinji asked surprised.

Saana felt like she was missing something...something she should be worried about...she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"H-hai" Amber said. She was a petite brunette with glasses. "But what school are we collaborating with ?"

Ah! Right, that was what she was worried about. Saana looked up at her silver headed teacher and waited for the reply. But she wasn't expecting to hear this.

"Hueco Mundo High."

********** So did you like it?**

**If ya did REVEIW! (Tell me what ya liked :D)**

**If ya didn't REVEIW! (Tell me what you didn't like so I can do better next time c:)**

**Please just reveiw ne~? *puppy dog eyes***

******XxNayabaybeex3**


	2. Fish sticks

******I got followers~ *does a happy dance' I'm so happy right now~ seriously Thanks to the people who reveiwed and follows this story! *bows***

******Me: Yo cueball! It's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

******Ikkaku: What you call me you damn little midgot-**

******Me: Watch what you say, I know your weak spot.**

******Ikkaku: *obedient* Naya does not own bleach or any of it's characters, Thank kami. Neither does she own fish sticks or Axe body wash. But she does own Saana and the story line.**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Fish sticks.**

******Saana's POV**

"Haaaa?!" The whole club yelled in unison. Saana searched for some, _any,_ falsehood in her sensei's tone but found none. This wasn't a joke. The whole club was in an uproar now. Girls enthusiasticly chatted away about the 'hotties comming'. Their words, not her's. The boys were glaring off into the distance, not liking one word that was comming out of the girls mouth because it meant one thing, competition. Saana rolled her eyes. Hueco Mundo high was _'Supposedly'_ our _'Rival'_ school, ever since they put up a good fight against ours in the National Kendo Compitition (NKC for short) and won by playing dirty in the finals. Though, only really the boys in the kendo team considered them rivals. Since Hueco Mundo high was a private school like ours there was a natural competetiveness between us but nothing really too intense.

Saana walked over and took a seat on the stage next to her silver headed teacher. "Well, this spring festival ought to be interesting."

Ichimaru-sensei spoke with the smile that always seem to grace his face, "Well ofcourse, we cant have things being borning now can we~ ?" X

xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxxXxX

Saana sat in global class thinking about the play and the visitor that was secheduled to come tomorrow. She wondered how they acted and if it'll work out. Knowing Ichimaru-sensei it would, he would make sure of it.

Growing bored she decided to bother somebody.

Pssst! Ichi" Saana whispered, leaning in to the seat infront of her's where the said ginger sat. Ichigo acted as if he didn't hear her and keeped his eyes on Kuchiki-sensei who was in mid-lecture about feudalism. Pacing around the class Kuchiki-sensei went on and on. In Kuchuki-sensei's class there was two things you had to do; shut up & listen. Saana was all for shuting up and listening if it meant she didnt have to write shit. In Kuchiki's class no one dared to speak or act out of order...when he was looking. Most of the girls went on through class just staring at the sopfisticated teacher with hearts in their eyes, hanging onto his every word. Its not a lie to say almost everyone passes. Only an idiot like Ikkaku could fail...Twice.

Saana wanted to tell Ichigo the news to see his reaction. Also she was just bored and bothering Ichigo while he was "serious" about passing was a bonus.

Silently, she crumbled a piece of paper, waited till Kuchiki-sensei turned to write on the board, aimed, and fired. The paper ball made a satisfying -thump- as it collided with the back of Ichigo's head. Saana surpressed a chuckle as Ichigo stiffened and turned around. "What. Do. You. Want. Saana?"

She smirked, his annoyed face was just too cute. "Nothing."

Then she threw a miniture paper ball. It hit right in the middle of his forehead. _HA! His face was priceless!_ She wished she had a camera. Ichigo's surprised face turned into a revengeful one. He crumbled a piece of paper in his hand and threw it.

"Mr. Kurosaki, if you and Ms. Inoue would rather throw paper projectiles at each other like kindergardeners in the middle of class, I suggest you do it in the hallway, both of you."

_Oops. Damn caught. _Saana looked up sheepishly at her sensei, "Uh...sorry..."

Byakuya looked calmly pissed. He shook his head and pointed at the door, "Out, I'll tell you when you can come back."

Saana sighed and stood, she followed Ichigo out the door and stood in the hallway. Kuchiki-sensei closed the door behind him. Their was definately a bad case of arkward silence afterwards.

.

.

.

"You're an ass you know that?"

Saana smiled, shoving he hands in her pockets she said, "I know, but seriously, I didnt mean to get kicked out. Thrust me I just ruined all my sleeping privileges." Yeah, she had sleeping privileges, since she already knew most of the topics in her global history class Kuchiki-sensei used to tolerate when she fell asleep because she still got 90-100's on quizzes/test.

Ichigo snorted, "Poor you."

Saana smirked at him. "Well if you would have turned around the first time, this would have never happened. See, it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Ichigo asked. "Your the one who threw the paperballs."

Saana waved him off. "Minor details, besides you threw a paper ball too, remember, that's how we got caught."

Ichigo shook his head, "Watever"

Saana laughed,"Well I know something that might interest you... and the kendo team." She peered out the corner of her eye to see his reaction. As normal he all hyped up whenever you meantion the kendo team."What is it?" He asked eagerly.

Saana shook her head. Amusement shining in her stormy gray eyes. "Nope, not telling~"

Ichigo grabbed her arm, "Saana tell me, remember , I know you weak spot."

"Huh? Weak spot? What-"

Ichigo reached down and tickled her lower back. She Instantly burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Ichi! Ichigo! S-stop. Ahaha!"

Ichigo smirked and continued, "Nope, not until you tell me."

Saana leaned on his chest in a fit of laughter. She was so close she cloud smell him. He smelled like axe body wash.

"Ahah. Ok. Ok!" Saana yelled.

Ichigo go let go still smirking. "Well, what is it?"

Saana clutched her sides glared up at him. Stupid ichigo. Damn him for knowing her weak spot and smelling so damn good." Hueco Mundo high is comming to our school to do a play with us for the spring festival. Just thought you'll like to know. you know cuz they beat you and all."

"They didnt beat us they cheated!" Ichigo growled.

"Uh-huh..right...but they still won."

The bell rang, dismissing them to their 3rd period classes. Both of them went back inside , got their bags, and left. Ichigo in the dirction of his math class. Saana off to english.

XxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxxXXx

**Ichigo's POV**

(Lunch)

Him, Saana, Ikkaku, and Renji all shared the same lunch period. They got on line, Saana complaining about some pop quiz she wasn't prepared for in caculus and how she probably failed Miserably. Ikkaku was rambling something about samurai that had Renji nodding along. Ichigo looked on to see what was being served.

They were serving fish sticks. Fish sticks. Uh. He should have brought the lunch Yuzu made for him. Now he was stuck staring at the plate of fish sticks in front of him.

"Renji, you like fish sticks?" Saana asked, munching on mozzarella sticks. Since she took home economic in 10th grade, she was familiar with the lunch ladies and asked them to have mozzerella sticks for her as an alternative. Lucky bastard.

"Yeah..", Renji answered contently chewing on on his own fish stick.

Saana giggled while Ikkaku down right laughed his ass off. Ichigo chuckled reconizing the fimiliar joke.

"Dude... I never knew you was a gay fish." Ichigo joked. Saana now joined in with Ikkaku, their laughter could probably be heard on the otherside of the cafeteria.

"W-what?!" Renji asked, complete confusion evident on his face, his tattooed eyebrows scrunched together.

"H-hey Renji, does your mother know you're gay?" Ikkaku studdered out, still striken with laughter from the previous joke. On to Ichigo's left Saana was clutching her sides trying to hold the laughter in. Her honeycutt hair draping over her shoulders like a veil almost completely hiding her delicate small face.

"What? No! ..wait, wait! Im not gay!" Renji screamed much to their delight. Ichigo joined them in their laughter.

"Stop laughing! I'm not gay!" Renji said tightly.

Saana doubled over with laughter and leaned onto him for support. The slight weight of her against him felt oddly nice. Ikkaku was basicly in tears now and Renji glared daggers at him.

"This is not funny" Renji growled standing up to throw out the rest of his meal. He probably wasn't going to eat fish sticks for a while now.

Ichigo looked at his watch, 5 more minutes until the end of the day. 5th period lunch was his last period. Yup, being a senior was just that awesome. He still remember those dreaded days where he had to stay for all 8 periods.

Saana was now munching on her last mozzerella stick besides him and Ikkaku was jugging his milk. Ikkaku drank milk daily because it supposedly helped to build up strenght or watever.

"We should leave now." Saana suggested, standing up and dumping her plate into the trash. "Hime, Rukia, and the rest is probably waiting for us."

"Right." Ichigo agreed.

* * *

**So this was like a filler chapter I guess. I originally had a serious chapter where everyone hated the idea of Hueco Mundo High comming but decided to go with this one..it's more flexible. I promise the introdution of the hotties of Hueco Mundo's acting club will be in the next chapter. Hooray for hotties! Also the next chapters will probably be updated within a 2 week time period, this is mostly because there's another story I want to upload.**

**Anyways~**

**Did ya like it?**

**If you did REVEIW! (Tell me what you liked :D)**

**If you didn't REVEIW (Tell me what you did****n't like but please nothing too insulting. Critisim is fine but nothing overly rude please.)**

******JA NE~ ;")**


	3. The Script

**So while in spanish class, I learned that lluvia which is pronounced 'Juvia' means rain. Being the otaku that I am I automaticlly think of the blue head water mage of Fairytail. Maybe that's a good thing, It'll help me remember. It seems bleach isn't the only one to use spanish words. oh and also note that I write Sosuke instead of Aizen since Saana reffers to him by his first name. Once again Sosuke=Aizen.**

**Me: *holds a lolipop* Disclamer anyone~?**

**Tobi: *appears out of no where* Tobi will! Tobi's a good boy Naya-nunu!**

**Me: *sweatdropp* _Where did he come from?_ Ok~ Tobi. **

**Tobi: Naya-nunu does not own Bleach or any of it's charcters. Naya-nunu only owns Saana-chan and the plot.**

**Me: *gives Tobi the lolipop and avoids a glomp***

**Tobi: YAY~ *takes lolipop and uses space time ninjutsu* bye bye Naya-nunu~.**

**(P.s: I dont't own the word 'nunu' either xD. I got it from the' Survival guide to the crimally insane Akatsuki.')**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Script.**

It was the weekend and Saana had to wake up early. She cursed the god's and Ichimaru-sensei throughly as she rolled out of her comfty purple quiltted bed. Saana was _not_ a morning person. Zombie-like, she stumbled her way down stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs leading her way to the kitchen.

"Ohayou Nee-chan, your up early." Orihime said, placing a plate of food down on the table as Saana sat. She wore a regular white apron ontop of her casual clothes.

"Fucking Ichimaru.." Saana mummbled under her breath. Taking a fork in her hand she began to eat the delicious food her sister made for her. "Hmm..needs a little.." Saana picked up the syrup and poured it on her eggs. Taking a bite she said, "Yup. that it"(A/n yup, Saana and Orihime both have weird tastes)

Orihime took a seat next to her sister, setting her own plate of food infront of her."So, what has you up?"

"I got practice." Saana answered taking another bite.

"Oh. Well Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and I are suppose to be going out somewhere..." Orihime scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "But I don't remeber where..eheheh."

_'What her and Ichigo were going somewhere?'_ Saana thought complete ignoring that fact that Uyruu and Chad were also going. Yeah. She was fully aware that her sister and her both liked the same guy. She promised not to let it come in betweem them but, jealousy still hit her, hard. Determine to ignore the feelings she was having towards her sister Saana said, "Well wherever you're going, have fun for the both of us. God knows what long ass script is waiting for me to memorize it."

Orihime giggled, "Gambatte nee-chan."

"Yeah yeah" Saana mumbled taking her last bite. She glanced at the clock. Damn it's 10:00 already! Standing up she quickly washed her dish and sprinted to her room to change. After she took a quick 10 minute shower she hurriedly threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve V-neck black shirt with all black converses. Grabbing her wallet off the dresser she ran down stairs. She yelled, " See you later" before exitting the small house she lived in with her sister. As if by luck she made it to the bus stop right on time. XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxx

10:45 (Morning practice in the auditorium)

"I'm not late!" Saana yelled as she ran down the aisles. Her clubmates snickered and made jokes about how the world must be ending because she was on time for once. Saana grinned and said,"Heh, I always knew I'll be the once to start the Apocalypse."

"Saana your here. Great. Everyone on our side did their introductions, your turn hun." Ichimaru sensei said in his usual cheerful tone. Saana groaned and for the first time noticed the group of people that were sitting in the audiance, there were maybe about 10.

She sighed and turned to face them. "My name is Saana Inoue...and um..that's it"

Ichimaru gave a ominous smile in her direction. "Er.. I mean..um.. my name is Saana Inoue, I'm a senior, my favorite color is purple and um...-"

"What kind of purple?" Asked a blue headed guy. Saana looked at him, he was by all means hot and, that blue hair really looked good on him ...she didnt know why but the smirk he wore annoyed her.

"Violent." She answered curtly and took her seat on the foot of the stage. She heard some giggles and Shinji's smart ass say "Well that explains it."

"Ok Ok, now you guys. Start from right to left please~"

A boy with naturally wavy hair stood up. He had gray eyes like hers and gave of a lazy wolf attitude. All the silent type girls in the room swooned at the sight of him. " My name's Stark. Coyote Stark. The roles I play the best are the roles that you don't have to do much."

And down he sat, while the next one stood time it was a girl and from the looks of it a _bitchy_ girl. She had on a short, parody of a school uniform skirt and a halter top. One hand on her hip and her foot stomped out to top off the whole 'I'm a bitch' look she was obviously going for. "I'm Melody. "

And on and on they went.

"Ulquiorra schifer." (Quiet, maybe emo)

"Teir Halibel" (normal)

"Nnoritora gilga" (skinny weirdo)

"Szayel Aparro Granz."(A possibly gay pink-head)

"Yami" (freakishly muscular guy)

"I'm Grimmjow jaggerjacks", The blue head smirked in her direction. Saana rolled her eyes at him from her seat on the stage. Grimmjow grinned in responce. The last one stood and nearly took her breath away. He made all the boys before him look dull in comparison. _Is it even leagal to be that hot?_

"I'm Sosuke Aizen." He said.

_Sasuke? Yea, he's definately hot enough to call himself Sasuke._ Saana though, reffering to the duck butt raven haired rougue nin in her favorite manga, Naruto. Shinji leaned over and whispered in her ear."If anymore drool comes out ya mouth we'll have a swimming pool."

Unconciously Saana touched the side of her mouth checking if the said drool was indeed there. Shinji laughed and Saana glared at him. Patting her shoulder Shinji stalked off somewhere, she didnt really care.

"Well now that introductions is over, the first line off bussiness is to read over the play and, find a role for everyone. So if you want to have a lead role please stand on the left side of the stage and, for supportive roles or camio's please stand on the right."

As usual Saana went to stand on the left side. With her was Sosuke, Grimmjow, and Melody. Four people, two lead roles. _Hmph. Well this should be fun._

"Ok ok~ now the scripts" Ichimaru said. Just then Shinji walked back with a stack of scripts in his arm handing them out.

"Jeez" Saana sighed.

The script was freakin' long as shit. Atleast 50 pages. Front and back. _Fuck you Shinji, _she thought glaring in his direction. Shinji blew a kiss back at her, whispered 'have fun' and chuckled. No wonder he was standing in the supportive character section. Saana cursed him to hell and back in her head.

"Glaring and slouching. Not very lady like miss." Someone whispered in her ear. Whoever it was they had a very enticing earthy scent.

"Huh?" Saana turned around and asked the blue head but he was already gone. Leaving nothing but the enticing earthy scent behind. Lady like? What the hell..

The script was about a girl pirate named Elane. Elane was the only girl pirate of her time. Many men pirates looked down on her and the ones that did she conned them out of their gold. Somewhere down the line she falls in love with another pirate named Jacques. Elane and Jacques love is diffcult because Elane thinks that if she gets into a relationship with Jacques that it classifys her as 'just' another woman 'because' she seeks a man. Elane rebels against that whole conscept but in the end still goes to Jacques side,but not as just a woman but as the 'Queen of the sea'.

For a whole hour they went over the script. It was very boring and tedious. The only hightlight worth meantioning is when Ichimaru keep bugging Ulquiorra to speak up.

"Ulqui, _I _cant here you from here how is the audiance supposed to?"

"Abit louder please Ulquiorra"

"Ulquiorra, some more volume please"

"IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Ulquiorra screamed. (A/N . Lmfaooo I can't Imagine Ulquiorra screaming.)

Ichimaru smiled. "Yes I'm impressed with that but a little lower please."

"Ugh!" Ulquiorra goaned and hung his head. Yup, ichimaru sensei does that to you. At the end of the practice, the girls were talking about going out to karaoke with the other school but I declined. "I can't today. I got a essay to write for Kuchiki-sensei's class."

"Aw ok see you later then" they said and walked away. No matter how much saana wanted to hang out the the super-hottie (Aizen) a good nap sounded way better right about now. While she was walking out Ichimaru yells that auditions for the roles is next saturnday.

.

.

.

Saana walks to the bus stop and checks the schedule time.

"The bus should arrive in 10 minutes.." she mumbles to herself.

"Oh really? Thats great my legs are killing me."

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Saana askes turning around to look at the said blue head. He was leaning casually against the brick wall smirking right at her.

"Waiting for the bus duh." Grimmjow replied.

_Well that much was obvious_. Saana snorts. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Laughing Grimmjow says, "Well you the one who asked." He started walking towards her.

"Whatever" ,Saana says rolling her eyes."So what bus do you take ?" She asked when he was beside her.

"Stalker much ?" Grimmjow asks jokingly smiling down at her. His smile was breath taking. Sure she hated his annoying/teasing smirk, but his smile was different, she thought it was very cute. Saana felt herself smile in return. "You wish."

Grimmjow laughed. "How'd ya know."

Saana shook her head and looked down the street for the bus that was no where in sight. Her thoughts wandered to her sister and Ichigo. She frowned. _I wonder what they're doing.._

_**So did you like it?**  
_

_**If you did REVEIW (tell me what ya liked! :O)**_

_**If you didn't REVEIW(tell me what you didn't like. Again nothing too rude please~ )**_

_**p.s My second story is out which is called,'When Life Gives You the Akatsuki' check it out ne~ ?**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**JA NE :")**_


	4. Unexpected events always lead to

**So here the next chapter. Woohoo~ This chapter is mostly in Grimmy's POV and it was kinda hard to write so I hope it's not too OOC .. **

**Also~ I want to thank the people that reveiw and follow this story. You guys are so awesome. Seriously, whenever I get a positive review it makes me want to just drop everything I'm doing (especially HW) and think up/write the next chapter. A lazy girl like me needs some motivation lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters (though I might have grimmy locked in my closet...ehehe..jk jk..) I do own the plot and Saana.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unexpected events always leads to more unexpected events.**

**Grimmjow's POV**

He watched as the girl named Saana walked out of the auditorium. Truth be told she sparked his interests since he first met her, and just like any other girl that sparked his interests he decided to persue her.

"Grimmjow-kun are you comming with us to karaoke~?" The girls asked, smiling at him with hopefully eyes. Eek. He hated girls like that, they would do whatever you wanted them to. Laugh at whatever you thought was funny. Fake girls, they fucking disgusted him.

"No." He answered coldly and stalked off. _Maybe I should go see where that girl went off to.. _

"Where are you going Grimmjow" Aizen asked.

"None of ya damn bussiness _Prez_" Grimmjow growled. He opened the back door and followed after the girl that just left. Even though she was a ways away he could still sniff her out, that's just how good his nose was. Spotting her at the bus stop Grimmjow leaned casually against the wall and pretended like he been there all along. '_Heh. Watch when she turns around, I'll look so fucking cool._

"The bus should arrive in 10 minutes.." He heard her mumble to herself. Grimmjow smirked, there was his opening.

"Oh really? That's great my legs are killing me." He watched as the girl froze up, then she turned around and asked,"What are you doing here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjows smirked deeped. _O__h so she remembered my name?_

"Waiting for the bus duh." He replied.

Saana snorts and brushes her hair out of her face. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Laughing Grimmjow says, "Well you're the one who asked." He broke away from his spot on the wall and started to walk towards her.

"Whatever" Saana says rolling her eyes." So what bus do you take ?" She asked when he was beside her. She was really short. Maybe 5'2, he gave her 5'3 at most. While he on the other hand was a stagering 6'1.

"Stalker much ?" Grimmjow asks jokingly smiling down at her. (A/n: its funny how it's really him thats stalking her xD)

Saana looked up at him and he couldn't help but think of how pretty her eyes were, they were a stormy gray color that you could get lost in and when she smiled he felt his chest tighten up. _Woah, she's really beautiful._

"You wish." Saana joked and rolled her eyes.

Grimmjow laughed. "How'd ya know?"

He watched as she shook her head and look down the road, presumely for their bus. He notice when her faint smile turned into a frown after awhile. _What happened? She looks sad.._

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked seriously. He was worried, she really looked sad. Like something was eating away at her.

___Why the hell do I care?_ He asked himself._I barely know her._

That was true but he _wanted _to know her. The girl infront of him really piped his interest and if she was worried about something , he could atleast listen if it made her feel better.

"Nothing..." Saana said frowning.

_Gah this girl.._

And then a great idea popped into his head.

"Hey, lets go get some Icecream."

"What?" Saana asked looking up at him confused.

"Icecream" Grimmjow repeated. He decided to take her out for icecream because hey, icecream makes everything better.

"You paying?" Saana asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Duh" Grimmjow grinned, grabbed her hand and started walking. He felt as she stumbled a couple times, taken by surprise by his studden actions.

"I can walk on my own you know" Saana huffed trying to keep up with his long strides. Grimmjow slowed down to her pace.

"I know but it's better this way don't ya think?", He asked teasingly. A grin breaking out across his face when he noticed her blush. He made a note to tease her move offened, her reaction was cute.

"W-whatever." She muttered. They walked down a couple blocks more until they reached Ben and Jerry's. Opening the glass door they walked into the frozen dessert store. Saana instantly dropped his hand and ran to the counter to check out the flavors. Grimmjow frowned abit then followed after her.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking over all the icecream flavors.

"Uhh..your paying so um...the whole store?" Saana asked with an angelic smile on her face.

"Ha" Grimmjow chuckled. "My price limit is 20 bucks."

Saana playful pouted and said, "Aw.. fine. I'll have a vanilla waffle cone." "Oh with rainbow sprinkles also." She added to the cashier.

The cashier nodded and asked "And you sir?"

"Three scoop chocolate cone with crunchies."

XxxXxXxXxXXXxXXxXx

Saana contently licks her icecream that was slowly dwindling away. Grimmjow smirked and licked his own chocolate cone. "Good huh?"

"Great~" Saana agreed. Grimmjow smiled. Seems her moods way better now. He knew good ol' icecream would do the trick. He decided now to get some answers out of her. "So, what was up with you before?"

Saana quickly looked away and said, "Nothing, why?"

"Because it didn't look like nothing" He replied leaning forward, stealing a lick from her Icecream.

"Mmm maybe I should get vanilla next time."

"Hey!" Saana yelled. Grimmjow gave her a lazy grin. "What?"

"Why'd you lick my icecream?" She demanded. Grimmjow put on a shocked face, "What are you talking about? I didn't do _n__othing_ "

Saana narrowed her eyes at him. Seems she figured out what he was getting at. He knew she was lying, and right in his face at that.

XxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxx

**Saana's POV**

She narrowed her eyes at him but she wasn't upset. She knew Grimmjow did that to prove he knew she was lying and to give an example that he knew. Saana sighed, _He really is persistant huh. _

Grimmjow continued to eat his icecream and stare at her. She decided to just tell him _most_ of it, but it seemed like she wouldn't be able to do even that... Even though it looked like he would really listen to her.

"Two of my friends are..fighting...well not really fighting but at a.. disagreeance."

That wasn't really a lie, but wasn't exactly the true either. It was more like those hypothetical stories where you use 'a friend' to represent yourself. The truth is that Saana's at a dissagreeance with herself. She wanted what her sister also wanted and Saana just didn't feel right taking it away from her. It felt just like betraying her sister to Saana.

"Uh-huh" Grimmjow prompted.

Saana bite her lip and looked away. Just as she thought, she couldn't tell him, not even the hypothetical story version. "And...uh..."

She felt her chin being turned back to face the man that sat infront of her. His hypnotic sky blue eyes staring deep into her own gray one's, compling her. Saana was unable to look away. She was totally captured by him.

"And what.. Saana?" Grimmjow asked, a faint smile graced his lips. She didn't reply. She was too afraid to reply because as she stared into his eyes all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"What The Hell Saana?!"

Saana's head immediately snapped to the voice that called her. No longer stuck in a trance. She broke away from Grimmjow's grasp and sank back into her chair. _Ichigo. _

Ichigo stood there glowering. _I__ thought he was with Orihime? **Apparently not**_ , her inner voice mocked. Saana felt his name leave her lips. "I-ichigo.."

**So did you like it?**

**If you did REVIEW!(Tell me what ya liked~)**

**If you didn't REVIEW~ ( Tell me what you didn't like, remember critism is fine but nothing to overly rude please.)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	5. The Conclusion

******Here's the next chapter~ It's kinda short but it's all in Ichi-nii's POV!**

******Thanks!; To everyone who follow/favorite this story!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters, I only own Saana and the plot!**

* * *

******Chapter 5: The Conclusion**

******ICHIGO**

"Yo, I'm going to get some ice cream want some?"

"No" Chad answered bluntly like always, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking ahead.

"No thank you Kurosaki" Uyruu said properly, pushing his glass up with his index finger. He's such a damn nerd.

"Nu-uh Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said quietly. No matter how many times Ichigo told her to call him by his first name it seems she still insisted on addressing him by his last name all the years they have been friends.

"Alright, then I'm going. See ya" Ichigo says as he waves goodbye to his friends, heading in the direction of the nearest Ben and Jerry's.

He just got back from the museum with Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. They had to go to the large building with ridiculously old artifacts and fossils for their group art project. In case your wondering why they had art class in the 12 grade, it's an extra credit college class. They had decided to do a project on dinosaurs so obviously the museum was the best place to go for ideas and inspiration.

Walking down the street side walk Ichigo felt relaxed. It was a nice sunny day, maybe around 3pm. The birds were chirping, excitedly swooping down at a discarded piece of bread on the floor. Kids were with their mothers pointing at the store windows suggesting the things they wanted for their birthdays or next christmas. Over all, today was a good day.

Ichigo smiled to himself. The sight of the little kids with their mothers made him think back to the days his own mother was alive. Truth be told he missed her terribly, most of the time his heart filled with remorse just thinking about her. His mother, Masaki Kurosaki, had died in a car accident when he was young. His sisters Yuzu and Karin had been way younger than him at the time when she died, and barely remembered her. Isshin (his father) on the other hand would never forget her, the crazy nut talks to her portrait (which hangs in their living room) almost everyday, complaining about his problems and how the kids were growing up so fast. Ichigo swore one day he was going to put him in a coo-coo house.

He continued to walk down the street until finally, he made it to his destination. Opening the doors to the frozen desert store Ichigo walked in. The sight waiting for him was not something he expected.

What he saw was Saana sitting with some guy but, that's not what shocked him, it was how _close_ they were. The blue head guy had Saana's chin in his hand and Saana just stood there, their faces inches from each other staring doe eyed at him. Ichigo clenched his teeth.

"What the hell Saana!" He practically snarled.

Saana broke apart from the man's grasp and sat back in her chair.

"I-ichigo" she murmured.

Ichigo never felt so infuriated in his life. He wanted to beat the shit outta that guy. If not for _one; _cheating at the kendo competition, because now that Ichigo really looked at him, it was the same guy that cheap shoted Renji. But _two; _he dare touch Saana. Ichigo glared at the blue head that was glaring back and felt his hands clench in anticipation.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, relax" Saana said looking between the two males.

Relax? How the hell was he supposed to relax? Ichigo narrowed his eyes and spoke to her in a clipped tone. "Who the hell is this?"

"My _friend_ . Listen, I can explain..", Saana said dragging the word 'friend' out, trying to reason with him, but he was way past reason by now.

"Who is this, your boyfriend?" the Grimmjow bastard asked. Ichigo was one second from sending him flying across the store.

"No.." Saana answered. For some reason her answer felt like a needles piercing his heart.

"Ichigo calm down please." Saana begged. Grimmjow snorted. "If you're not her boyfriend then whats the problem carrot top?"

Oh that was it. Ichigo pulled back his fist to pumble the blue bastard into the dirt when Saana jumped infront of him.

"Ichigo!" She yelled, glaring up at him._ What the hell? Why is she glaring at me for?_

"Move Saana" Ichigo growled.

"No, you need to calm down. Your not my boyfriend nor are you my father you don't have a say in who my friends are!" She yelled at him defiantly. Over her shoulder Ichigo could see Grimmjow smirking at him.

Ichigo looked back at her and grinded his teeth. Saana looked mad _and _close to tears. The sight made Ichigo feel most of his adrenaline and anger leave him. _Most._

"Whatever Saana" He said as he walked out of the store. The thought of icecream long forgotten.

Ichigo practiced taking deep breaths just like his anger management teacher taught him as he walked all the way back to his house.

Opening the door, he tossed his keys on the coffee table before closing the door behind him.

"Ichi-nii lunch is ready~" Yuzu called from the kitchen. As good as his little sister's cooking was he wasn't really in the mode for food.

"Alright, I'll eat later" He answered back, heading up the stair to his room. Closing the door behind him Ichigo flopped down on his bed sighing.

. . . . . . .

_I really did blow up on her for no reason, didn't I? _

Ichigo rolled over so now he stared up at the ceiling. He regretted blowing up like he did but it's just..he didn't really know what came over him. Saana was a main source of his strength, she helped him through many hard times. Sometimes Ichigo just forgets how much she means to him. Seeing her with that guy made his blood run cold. It was like a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was weird, but it almost felt threatening; like that feeling you get when you know someone is scheming to do something to you or take something from you. And he wasn't going to let that happen, Saana was his, nobody elses.

"Mines ...huh? I guess that explains it." Ichigo mumbled to himself, tossing his right arm over his eyes to block them from the sun that was shinning through his window. "I liked her more than I thought."

The question now is; What is he going to do now?

* * *

**So did ya like it?,**

**If ya did REVIEW!(Tell me what ya liked!)**

**If ya didn't REVIEW!(Tell me what ya didn't like, remember critcism is fine but nothing too rude please!)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	6. The Addition

**So here the next chapter~ Kinda late on the update...eheh..sorry! It just so much school work to be done, exams, essay, ..homework. I say who ever invented homework should suffer a horrible death ._. Anyway~ this time to give you guys a heads up I might be late up the update again, but I will try my very best not to! This chapter is all in Saana's POV and the next would probably be in Grimmy's or maybe Ichi's, IDK , we'll just have to wait and see won't we? ;)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE THIS STORY, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT AND WITHOUT YOU I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO FINISH THIS STORY, SO AGAIN _THANKS!_**

**___Disclaim: I do not own bleach, if I did those quincy's would be eatting dirt by the hands of ken-chan right now and fearing byakushi's (Byakuya) awesomeness._**

* * *

******Chapter 6: The Addition**

******Sanna**

A week passed since the whole Ichigo flipping out incident and it seemed that Ichigo is taking one of his 'breaks' from the world again. Truth is Saana hasn't saw him the whole week during school. She knew why- She knew Ichigo. Whenever there was something he needed to think about he would always seclude himself in his room and block out the world. The asshole didn't know how much that shit worried his little sisters. Saana wanted to go and help him like she always did, but their seemed to be a line between them now that _shouldn't _be crossed. Well it's not exactly that it shouldnt be crossed, it's just that she was too afraid to cross it. 3 things could happen as a result if she did.

1. They would get through it and Ichigo would return back to her side, the optimistic veiw.

2. They would argue more and their friendship would be on the rocks, even more than it already is as Saana saw it.

3. This one is abit far fetched, but, they might get over it all smoothly and see how much eachother meant and got together.

See _real_ far fetched.

Saana could only hope, Ichigo would come out the confinement of his room on his own and everything would be ok. Because she really wasn't brave enough to cross that line.

Saana sat quietly through lunch. Ikkaku and Renji tried to make her laugh through some _ridiculously corny _jokes but she remained sober, staring at her pizza, boredly picking away at the cheese. She really was acting like a depressed little bitch but no one scolded her about it.

When lunch finished Renji 'decided' to walk her and her sister home, the red head provided Orihime with a good conversation along the way 'cause Saana herself just walk on silently.

When they reached their apartment Renji said goodbye and Saana waved goodbye halfheartedly to him. Opening the door she flung her bag on the couch and walked to her room. Closing the door behind her Saana went straight for her bed and crawled under the sheets. Balled up comfortably she let her mind wander.

It mostly went to Ichigo, Then to the play ,which she had memorized already, and then to Grimmjow. Saana sighed and rolled over. She didnt know what she felt for the mysterious blue head that made her protective enough to yell at Ichigo over him.

What was it about him that interested her?

Most of the time she wanted to hit him but, it was when he switched his attitude and the look in his eyes when he looked at her that made her weak, made the little voice in her head scream at her to just kiss him. Ichigo never looked at her like that...

"Ugh, now is not the time to get depressed" Saana murmur into the pillow that sat itself ontop of her face and blocked out the cruel sun shine that was gleaming through her curtains. After while Saana calmed down enough to drift into a deep blissful sleep. Free of Ichigo, free of Grimmjow. Just her and the never ending blackness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

"Onee-chan you need to wake up!"

Groggy, Saana woke up to her twin sister bouncing on her bed. Raising a sleepy eyebrow Saana addressed her twin, "What the hell Hime? Why are you in my room?"

"Your going to be late!" Orihime exclaimed.

Saana's eye's snapped open. _'Oh shit!' _Untangling her self from her bed spread Saana jumped up and notice that she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

"What time is it Hime?!" Saana asked frantically looking for her towel to take a quick, _very_ quick shower.

"It's 9:30am" Orihime answered.

Saana stopped. Nearly dropping everything in her arms, the towel, clothes, deodorant, everything. Slowly like a robot in need of oiling she turned her head to face her sister. "9:30am" She repeated.

Orihime smiled and nodded, "Righto~ It 9:30am nee-chan"

That's when everything snapped, Saana _did_ drop everything in her hands, pouncing on her sisters who screamed as they both landed on her bed. Saana immediately started the tickle torture.

"You woke me up saying I'm late when It's only 9:30 in the damn morning?!"

Saana question was met with loud giggling and laughter. "Ahahahha, Nee-chan! Ahahah b-but you wouldnt g-get up if I d-didnt! Ahaha"

Saana smiled down at her sister before letting her go. _'Always so thoughtful'_ Her lovable sister sat up and clutched her sided huffing in breaths. Getting up Saana picked up the items she dropped and walked to the shower. "Thanks"

After a good 30 minute shower Saana got out feeling refreshed. The shower plus this morning really shook the depression out of her. After getting dress in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, white tank top, sky blue cardigan, and her favorite pair of brown soft leather boots she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a the box of lucky charms that sat ontop of the fridge. Orihime doesn't always cook breakfast, and by the faint pitter patter it seemed she got in the shower right after Saana.

Pouring the marshmello-y goodness into the bowl Saana smiled. Lucky charms reminded her of her brother, it was his favorite thing to eat in the morning. He passed away during her freshman year of high school. He smoked alot so it was no surprise to the doctors that he had a heart attack at such a young age.

Saana ate in peace and quiet for a while until her phone alarm rang signaling that it was time to go. Dropping the bowl in the sink Saana quickly scribbled a note to Orihime that she should be back around 3pm.

Grabbing her phone off the charger Saana walked out the apartment doors head towards the bus stop. After 4 stops she would arrive at the all too familiar school she'd known for years now. S.S Academy.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saana stopped at the vending machine in the hallway. _'Maybe I should get a snack for later'_

Before she had the chance to push the number for the snack she desired she felt something clamp around her eyes, shutting out all light. The enticing earthy scent from before was all she could smell.

"Guess who" the deep voice rummbled from behind her. Even without the voice she knew who it was. That scent only belonged to only one person. Grimmjow.

"Would you let go of me you idiot?"

Grimmjow tsk-ed. "That not how you're supposed to respond, it's a guessing game"

Saana sighed, but it wasn't an aggravated sigh or annoyed sigh, she was content. Atleast he wasn't avoiding her like Ichigo. "Fine _Grimmjow,_" praying his hand off she turned to look at him. He wore his award winning smile and Saana's own lips tugged at the edges in response.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning back to the machine, pushing the button. Grabbing her granola bar when it hit the bottom.

"I thought I saw you and decided to take a chance walking through my rival school" Grimmjow said, leaning against the wall. Saana noticed he was wearing boots like her.

Ignoring his attempt to appear gallant she said,"Stalker much?" Suddenly overcome with the sense like she recently heard the same words _'Woah DejaVu...?'_

Grimmjow laughed, glancing at his watch he said, "We better get going."

"Yea" Saana agreed.

They walked together down the long corridor.

"So next Saturday, I know this cool band, they're playing at the center downtown..."

Saana turned to the man that walked beside her, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Grimmjow wore his lazy grin that reminded her of a cat, "Yea I guess I am"

Then at that moment Saana knew her world grew. An addition was added that would probably change her. And the funny thing was that she wasn't afraid of crossing this line. She was _willing_ to take the next step.

"Alright. Pick me up at 8."

Grimmjow grinned,"Roger that"

He pulled back the door that led to the auditorium and they both walked in.

* * *

**So did ya like it?**

**If ya did REVIEW!~(Tell what ya liked)**

**If ya didn't REVIEW!~(Tell me what ya didn't like, remember criticism is fine but nothing overly rude please)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

**Sorry but this is not a chapter. My laptop was destroyed during stupid freaking hurricane Sandy. So I won't be able to update anytime soon I'm afraid. But I promise I soon as I get my new laptop I'll update right away. So umm that's all for now..**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne :")**


	8. Not Well Planned

**Hey there! Update? Yes it is~! :3 so I got a hold off a computer while I was at school and decided to update while I had a chance during club activities~ soo um yeah can't talk long but I have a question for you my readers, Whose POV do you like the most , Ichi ? Grimmy , Saana? Let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Well Planned

Ichigo POV

The light shining through the window woke the orange hair boy out of his slumber. Right on time his alarm started ringing leaving him no choice but to wake up to it's demanding melody. Yawning Ichigo iritablly slammed his hand on the off button. Pulling back the covers, he swung his feet off the side of the bed. Pausing to yawn once again before he stood up and made his way down stairs.

"Morning Ichi-nii!" Smiled Yuzu, greeting him as he arrive at the foot of the stairs,making his way into the kitchen.

"Morning.." Ichigo mumble back, patting her on the head on his way to the fridge for some orange juice.

"Ichi-nii Your gonna mess up my hair!" Yuzu exclaimed. After she readjusted the pink bow on her head she sighed,"I 'm glad you finally came out of hibernation"

"Mmmhm" he hummed absently. "Where Karin ?" Ichigo pouring himself a cup of orange juice and closed the fridge behind him.

"Karin had morning practice so she left early"Yuzu answered pouting at her lack of attention.

Ichigo grunted ok and made his way back to his room to get dress. Today way a big day. After missing a week of school, today way the day he would return.

Well atleast his day was starting out ok. No goat chin bastard in sight.

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOO~"

Tsk. Spoke too soon.

As Isshin came flying, Ichigo, with a scowl on his face easily planted a fist in his father's face, stopping the ginger's lunatic father right in his tracks.

"Fuck off" Ichigo withdrew his fist, and walked around his father's body as it crumbled to the floor.

"Masaki~" Isshin sobbed, starting the waterworks. "You see the language our son speaks to me in? Oh, Where did I go wrongggg?"

'Everywhere' Ichigo thought as he closed his door and locked it just incase. Not like it helped or anything, a locked door doesn't exactly stop the crazy man he called his father but, it did give him some comfort and time to prepare for the next attack.

From outside the door he heard his fathers annoying voice," Yuzu darling can you help me? daddy has fallen and he cant get back up..."

Rolling his eyes Ichigo turned to his wardrobe, picking out his uniform.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The walk to school was antagonizing-ly boring and uneventful he didn't even see Orihime who always seem to run into him. Follow the same sidewalk path he always did it took him about 10 minutes to get to school. It was barely enough time for him to get himself mentally prepared. What was he going to do when he saw Saana . What was he going to say? Of course an apology was the first step but that would only happen if she actually let him speak to her. But he wasn't exactly good with apologies either. "Geez.." Ichigo sighed and walked through the school gates.

" Ichigo . Bro . Where you been hiding ?" Asked Renji as he spotted Ichigo and jogged over to him.

"Wasn't hiding" Ichigo answered, casually stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"But dude you've been gone for like weeks and-"

Before the red-head had a chance to start rambling Ichigo asked, " have you seen Saana?"

"Yea"

"Where ?"

Renji frowned slightly and knitted his eyebrows together like he was comtinplating whether he had a right to say "On her way to theater club but dude-"

"Thanks see you later!" Ichigo sprinted in the direction of the auditorium leaving his friend's warning hanging in the air for he later ready knew what he was going to say, for of course Saana was mad at him and didn't wanna see him, but o'well he was going to see her anyway.

Opening the auditorium doors all eyes were on him as he walked down the isle.

"Oh Mr. Kurosaki ? And to what do we owe this honor ? " asked Ichimaru.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the fox faced bastard," I need to speak with Saana for a minute."

Ichimaru smiled his creepy smile and gestured to a door to the far left of him , "oh! Well she's in the back room with Shinji"

"Thanks " Ichigo grumbled and started off in the direction of the closet that was hidden behind the stage .

"I'm telling you he said only the backdrop , we don't have to bring the props too!"

" Why not just bring both? It doesn't matter anyway."

"Doesn't matter anyway? I don't see you carrying anything princess"

Ichigo stood there and watched the two bicker back and forth without them even noticing him. Saana looked the same as she always did, why her hair in a high pony tail and her side bangs slightly falling in her eyes. He smiled.

Shinji caught sight of him ," smiling like that is creepy you know"

"I-"

Shinji held up his hand, balancing a heavy box in the other," whatever. She's In there. Now if you'll excuse me"

Ichigo moved out the way as Shinji shuffled around him.

" wait Shinji you forgot the telescope thing for the ship" Saana said running out the closet, looking for the said blonde only to find the ginger instead. Her eyes widened slightly before cooling over into a cold gaze.

" hey, long time no see" Ichigo said awkwardly and stood up from the wall he was leaning on.

"Hn" Sanna replied .

" what are you an Uchiha now?"

Before that comment about the antisocial ninja clan from Naruto world have her laughing or maybe giggling but now nothing. She just continued to stare at him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head,"umm.."

"What do you want Ichigo? I don't have time to stand back here and stare at you. In case you haven't notice I'm in the middle of club" Saana crossed her arms. " well?"

Ichigo didn't say anything he just looked at her with a sympathetic gaze. Saana didn't normally act like this , well at least not towards him. He must have really have hurt her, he didn't know how but he had to apologize, had to say sorry before it was too late.

Sanna started to walk away, "whatever Ichigo"

It was no or never.

"Wait!"

He reached out and grabbed hold or her wrists. " wait Saana..."

She glared up at her " what do you want?"

Ichigo let go of her wrists," I'm sorry"

Ichigo hung his head low and hopes the sincerity in his voice reached her.

The sound of footsteps fading caused him to look up.

Sanna looked back as she walked away from him. The pain evident in her eyes , the storm colored eyes he always loved," 'Sorry' ?, Ichigo, your gonna have to do better than that"

* * *

**Ooo...yeah I just like wrote the ending ... Yeah.. . maybe it sucks... I hope not! I feel like I haven't written in years and I think I lost my mojo...if i ever had any in the first place^^"**

** So Did You Like It?**

**If You Did; REVIEW! ( tell me what you liked and don't forget to answer my question!)**

**If You Didn't; Review! ( tell me what you didn't like.)**

**Also, my heart's out to the people in CT. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Ja Ne :'D**


End file.
